


all shades of pink

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fuck the blight parents, School Dances, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, edric in a dress and emira in a suit rights, hexside said "only gals being pals allowed at our romantic dances. heteros go home", it's galentines day not valentimes day bc like grom and it has a Twist, luz: what do you MEAN you guys give each other the HEART ORGAN INSTEAD OF THE PAPER SHAPE, rip to edric third wheeling, sibling banter and making fun of each other bc it's what we do best, title from the song crush by tessa violet, useless teenage lesbians doing their best, vinera, writing in the boiling isles world is so fun like it's so wild i love it, yes i'm posting this two days after valentines day psh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: “Em, look who just showed up.”Emira looked up from her book of hexes, following her brother’s eyes. Standing at the entrance of the park, a book in hand, was Viney.“Quick.” Emeria hissed, hoisting herself up to the monkey bars. “Hand me my wand.”*Where Emira asks out Viney to the Galentine's Day Dance.
Relationships: Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	all shades of pink

“Em, look who just showed up.”

Emira looked up from her book of hexes, following her brother’s eyes. Standing at the entrance of the park, a book in hand, was Viney.

“Quick.” Emeria hissed, hoisting herself up to the monkey bars. “Hand me my wand.”

With an amused look, Ed passed up her wand while the long haired twin slung her legs to hook the bars as she hung upside down.

Edric raised an eyebrow as she attempted to spell while hand upside down.

“Exactly what are you trying to accomplish?” He tilted his head, and she scowled.

“Shut up.” Raising her wand, she reached out, ignoring the blood rushing to her head as she made a classic light spell. “Now get Viney over here.” 

Oh, the things she did to impress. 

Edric seemed to be muffling a laugh, but he shrugged. “Still confused, but okay.” Raising his hand, he waved and called, “Hey Viney!”

Viney looked up at them, and whatever blood wasn’t already in her head flushed to her face. She was beginning to wonder, belatedly, if her “cool” pose actually just looked stupid.

Viney jogged over, and as she got closer, Em saw the book was one on medical sciences. Edric could never get over the fact that she was falling for a “nerd,” but Emrira insisted that a) no nerd was that buff from animal labor and b) being smart doesn’t make you a nerd. Look at them! The twins were top of their class, but they were still cool. Totally not nerds.

“Hey!” She pulled up short when she was Em, her face puzzled. Emira waved, trying to give her a winning smile, but struggled to move her face muscles. 

“Are you alright? You look a little… purple.” 

Edric coughed, covering up what Em was sure was a laugh. She briefly wondered if she could get away with a small hex without Viney noticing. Just a little tickle, he’d really be laughing then… 

Instead, Em unhooked her legs and dropped to the ground, kicking into a handspring off her hands and finishing with a well placed wink. Maybe the upside down thing was dumb, but nothing like a fancy dismount to bring in all the girls. 

Viney looked away, a faint blush rising to her cheeks. Emira gave her brother a haunty smile, to which he rolled his eyes.  _ Success.  _

“So,” Emira crossed her arms and leaned against the rec set behind her. “How’re you?”

“Oh! I’m great. Headmaster Bump invited Puddles and I to help heal one of the class pets today while a bunch of kids crowded around and asked for rides on Puddles. Somehow one of the kids ended up stuck to the ceiling when the teacher left for a minute, so it’s safe to say I won’t be invited again.” Viney gave a crooked smile, and they laughed. Emira noticed Viney giving her a side look as she did, which kickstarted a fluttering in her stomach. She pinpointed it as a mix of anxiety and excitement. Was that a “I like you and want to know if you liked my story” side eye, or was it a “you’re too loud and it’s unattractive and you look like you’re trying too hard.” Or maybe “when can I go,” or “you look like a plum and are still purple.” 

Emira thought of the flyer tucked in her book, one that had been handed out to all over the school and pasted on every wall. The nauseatingly pink paper declared in a cursive font “for lovebugs and creepy crawlers alike, the Galentine’s Dance!” It had been burning a hole through her pages and mind all day as thoughts of one girl in particular filled her thoughts. Em scowled, slightly off put that she could allow herself to be so completely infatuated with someone to the point of not seeing reason or reality. She could practically hear her mother’s condescending tone ricocheting through her head, but she shoved it down, focusing on the task at hand.

_ I’m a Blight, and I get what I want .  _ She said with confidence to herself.

_ That is, as long as she wants it to.  _ Blight’s may be raised to always get what they want, but other people’s opinions and feelings mattered too, and Em refused to pressure or manipulate Viney into this, no matter how much her brain felt inclined to.

She would win her over, fair and square. Simply ask her, no manipulation required.

Not only was she a Blight, but she was Emira, and she had the power of Cool on her side.

At least, she hoped.

After all, what could be better than a night of drinking apple blood spiked with love potions, facing hordes of enchanted sweetie pies, charming a beating pig’s heart to say romantic messages to your date, and dancing on a potentially hazardous floor that could melt into a “fiery passion” pit of lava any moment? __

“Something on your mind?” Emira was so thoroughly shocked to hear the girl she’d been staring at talk to her first, she almost jumped. Viney’s face was slightly pink, probably from the staring. (Had there been staring? How long had Emira been thinking? Great Merlin this was a mess.) Either way, she hoped that was a good sign.

“Yeah…” Emira coughed a bit, and could feel both Viney’s and Edric’s eyes burning into her.  _ Keep it together! Win her over! _

“I was wondering,” a sudden idea came to her, and she raised her wand, forming a circle and breathing magic into it. A sparkling pink hippogriff illusion appeared, and it soared around a wonderstruck Viney’s head as her mouth fell into a cute little “O”. Once it had completed its path and returned in front of her nose, the petite hippogriff disappeared in a poof of pink and some hearts. 

“If you had any plans for this Sunday?” Em didn’t know who was blushing more, her or Viney. The brunette reached into her back pocket and pulled out a little brown letter, sealed with a wax stamp of an animal paw and decorated with feathers. In cramped cursive, the front had her own name.  _ Emira.  _

“I actually, was uh- wondering the same thing.” Sheepishly smiling and scuffing the dirt, Viney handed over the letter. She opened it carefully, preserving everything.

“Emira, would you go to the Galentine’s Dance with me? (Puddles hopes you say yes.)” Besides this was a little mud splatter, presumably an accident caused by Puddles, and Em smothered a smile.

She looked up at Viney, feeling like she was floating on air. “I also baked these.” Viney pulled out a little brown bag, and Em opened them to see her favorite peanut butter macadamia nut cookies. 

Here she had been, worrying about “winning over” Viney, when she had been baking and preparing for this just as long as she had.

“This is so sweet.” She managed, and Viney beamed, her foot stilling. 

“I’ll pick you up at 3?” Viney suggested, and Emira opened her mouth to object. After all, she asked first, she wanted to be the one picking her up. “I have Puddles.” Viney added as if reading her thoughts, and Em paused to consider. Her and Viney riding Puddles together, wind in their hand as she wrapped her hands around Viney’s waist? 

_ I can pick her up next time.  _ Em decided, the thought of both a next time, and a this time, making her stomach feel as if a wild pack of ostriches had been released in it. Her and Edric had let ostriches go wild in school once, when they were young and foolish. Their parents had been thoroughly unimpressed, but it had been hysterical.

“Sounds like a plan.” Emira smiled, and they just looked at each other for a moment in glee.

The sound of the extracurriculars school bell shook them both, and everyone- including Edric- jumped.

“Shit, I’m late to go help out at the stables.” Already turning, Viney paused to give Emira one last salute. 

Em returned it with a wink, reveling in Viney’s sudden red as she ran off.

Edric groaned dramatically as soon as she was gone, flopping back on the gym equipment. “Does this mean you’re making me go dress shopping with you  _ again.”  _ He whined, and Emira threw a pebble at him.

“Shut up, or I’ll make you wear a dress too.”

“I actually wouldn’t be opposed to that.” He sat up, considering. “Think about it, me in your yellow dress from last time, you in my suit… we’d be so powerful.”

Em almost threw another pebble at him, “You can’t wear the dress I wore last time.” She scoffed, her thoughts churning. “However, a new dress and a pink suit for me might actually be the best idea you’ve produced in years. And even then, I thought of half of it.”

“Says the girl who thought hanging upside down and nearly falling off the monkeybars would be ‘suave.’” 

Not even bothering to respond, Emira’s thoughts once again drifting to Viney and their date.

Their  _ date. _

To the  _ Galentine’s Day Dance  _ of all places.

Point for Blight.

She thought of the encounter with a bubbling joy in her chest, and realized it was a happiness that came from nothing except her and Viney, pure and simple. No foul play or mind games, just them. So she changed it. 

_ Point for Emira.  _


End file.
